


Bad Distractions

by enochiansammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel Flirts, Humor, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, gabriel x sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochiansammy/pseuds/enochiansammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sabriel + hella bad pickup lines uwu" -As requested Anonymously on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> My followers absolutely loved this one, it's just a cute bit of silly Sabriel.

Sam sat at the bunker table, elbows planted on the surface and face supported by his hands. Books were scattered everywhere and a cold cup of coffee sat abandoned just out of his eye-line. He sighed and flicked the next page over, scanning for keywords amongst the hundreds of useless words. 

Gabriel always found it somewhat interesting to watch Sam as his face scrunched up and he concentrated; his eyes fixing on a spot and flicking over lines over and over. Today though, he had other things on his mind and watching Sam innocently research was just not quite as exciting as one could hope.

Moving silently, he snuck up behind Sam and waited for a second before moving his lips dangerously close to the hunter’s ear before whispering in his best seductive voice.

_"The human body has 206 bones, do you want another?"_

Sam practically leapt out of his skin as he flung his chair back and shot to his feet, spinning around to see Gabriel lying on the floor cackling.

"Gabe what the hell?" He breathed deeply and brushed a stray hair from his forehead, trying to regain composure as he picked the chair up from the floor.

"What’s the matter Sammy-cakes? You seem startled." Propping himself up on his elbows, he smirked and raised an eyebrow; just loving how flustered Sam looked.

"I’m trying to work. Jesus, Gabe."

"Jesus? Is that my new nick-name, huh Sammy-kins?"

"I said: I’m trying to work." His face was slightly red and Gabriel wasn’t sure whether it was from embarrassment or anger, but as he sat back down in his chair to re-focus on whatever crap he was doing Gabriel decided it was his duty to relieve Sam of this tiresome research.

He strode to the side of Sam’s chair and made a point of placing his hands straight over the book Sam was looking at as he leant down.

"So, on a scale of one to America how free are you this weekend?" He curled his lips into a smug smile and looked at Sam with wide eyes awaiting a response.

"North Korea. Now leave me alone."

His smile dropped but just as fast, he saw Sam’s growing slightly, obviously proud of his comeback.

"That’s a pity" he persisted "Because damn boy, you’re like my appendix because I don’t know how you work but I got this feeling in my stomach that says I should take you out." 

That was the tipping point. Sam released a highly unattractive snort of a laugh; and that was all the motivation Gabriel needed to carry on. In one swift movement, he knocked the books off the table and perched himself on the edge, legs hanging off.

"Shit Gabe, why-" Sam reached to the floor to begin gathering the papers but one caught his eye. A bright blue piece of paper folded in two sat atop the rest and he picked it up, kneeling still as he looked up at Gabe.

Unfolding it, his face creased in puzzlement at the simple line drawn straight through the page in black marker. “What’s this?”

By now, Gabriel could hardly contain himself and the pride he had for this fantastic idea. 

"It’s a pick-up line."

Sam didn’t even bother to raise his head, just stared at the paper with a mix of confusion and bewilderment in his eyes.

"Get it? Because it’s a line? And you just picked it up? It’s-" Gabriel stuttered and choked down laughs as he tried to explain his genius but was abruptly stopped as Sam sprung to his feet, taking the angel in his arms.

Their lips met and Sam enforced a rough, passionate kiss; his hands running through Gabriel’s soft hair. Just as soon as it had begun, Sam pulled away and smiled in self-satisfaction at the dazed look on Gabriel’s face.

"You’re like a dictionary" Sam began, looking straight into Gabriel’s eyes "You bring meaning to my life."

For a moment they both stood completely still, just enjoying each-other’s presence; Sam’s hands cupping the angel’s face, looking down at him with wide brown eyes.

"Really?" Gabriel cocked his head to the side "You had to make this nerdy?"

"Damnit Gabe." Sam dropped his hands back to his sides and began to sulk as Gabriel laughed uncontrollably at the effect he had on the hunter. "You want nerdy? Ok then. I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves."

Straightening up, Gabriel stepped towards Sam; their stance like an old-western stand-off.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar because you’ve got a sweet ass."

"Are you a library book? Because I’m checking you out."

"How about you sit on my lap and we’ll talk about the first thing that pops up?" Feeling clever despite the obvious flaws in his offer, Gabriel persisted in the quick-fire.

"I’m sorry, I don’t do small talk."

"Ooh Sam-zilla that was a low blow." He practically cringed at Sam’s witty response and leant a hand down on the table, almost ready to give up.

"Just for the record, the only thing I’d change about you is your last name." Sam’s face softened and he took a step towards his angel.

"Well, we’ll have to see about arranging that sometime." Dropping his cocky tone, Gabriel walked into Sam’s arms and wrapped his own around the hunter’s waist.

Sam played absent-mindedly with Gabriel’s hair before placing a gentle kiss on his head.

"I definitely won the competition."

_"Oh hell no-"_


End file.
